


Please Don't Leave Me

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, Implied top dean winchester/bottom sam winchester, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn kink bingo 2020Sam knows he's sick and shouldn't have feelings for his brother. Just when he thought he could make it through, he blurts out something that he's sure had ruined his relationship with his brother - the love of his life...Or did it?!18+ content. Please read the tags before you read the fic
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorkiship18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/gifts).



> Square Filled: Wet Dreams
> 
> So, this story was written while S15 E09 aired. I already stopped watching it three episodes back. I was in a dilemma whether to watch it or not. But given the recent statements made by Dabb, I really didn't want to. Instead I started writing this fic. By the time the episode aired, I was at 1k. I checked my twitter to get the reviews and decide then, if to watch it not. Then my dear friend Izzy, helped me from suffering a whole lot of pain by live tweeting about the episode. I'm so thankful to him for saving me and instead motivating me to write instead. I finished this fic and decided to gift it to Izzy. For being awesome. Love ya, pal! For suffering through it all and saving the rest of us. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Thank you Jess, for a quick beta.

Sam kept gazing longingly at his brother, saddled with the knowledge that he could never have him. The weight of unrequited love lay heavy on his shoulders as he watched his brother hit on the bartender. He knew what was coming next and before he could drown in the pool of jealousy and say or do something stupid, he made his exit.

Sam couldn’t tell you exactly when he fell in love with Dean. It seems he’s been in love with his brother all his life. Dean was his shelter, his savior, his protector, and his everything. So, it was easy – far too easy for Sam to fall for him. Rather it was natural. What he can tell you though is that he’s tried every single trick up his sleeve to let go and avoid Dean. In fact, he even tried falling out of love with Dean, but he was never successful. How could he be, when he experienced every day just how lucky he was to have a brother like Dean. He knew Dean loved him, who wouldn’t love their own brother? But what Sam wanted was far more than just “brotherly” love. 

Once he reached the motel, he quickly texted Dean, letting him know that he walked back to their room. Just so, he won’t panic. Sam already knew Dean wouldn’t be coming back and he didn’t want to let the reasons house in his brain and let his heart hurt. Instead, he flopped back on Dean’s bed and breathed in his scent. He tried to imagine that his brother was right there with him. It was easy to fall asleep, even if he was fooling himself with the smell of Dean, imagining his brother spooning him from behind, and making him feel safe and loved. 

Damn, it was a long time since Dean had let Sam sleep in his bed with him. Sam craved the soft hum of his voice that would sooth Sam to sleep or the way his body heat would warm him. Even the way that his brother’s fingers used to dance through his hair helped him calm down. 

The memories of Dean holding him close to his chest after the dreadful nightmares and the way he would sooth Sam brought tears to his eyes. He no longer was the “Sammy” that Dean could coddle. He was a grown man now, yet how he wished he could go back in time and be the little brother just so he could have those sweet moments back and enjoy them once more. The fact that he couldn’t disturb him so much that he tossed and turned until he hugged Dean’s pillow to his heart and buried his face within it. He cried himself to sleep knowing that Dean would never return his feelings. 

When Sam woke up, it was to Dean silently pushing his fingers through Sam’s shaggy hair. The mere fact that his brother was back and actually with him, in his bed was so overwhelming for Sam that he felt he could cry a river. He slowly turned around, “Hey Dean, what are you doing here?”

It was so unlike Dean to be so close and intimate with him but Sam couldn’t help but notice the beauty that was his big brother. “Where else would I be, Sammy?” His voice was so soft and calming that Sam wanted to hug him tight and never let him go. 

Sam didn’t want to answer that question as it would come out bitter ‘With your one-night stand of course’. He didn’t want to push Dean away so instead, he said, “Why?”, his voice breaking a bit because his Dean was never so soft and open with him. Dean’s devotion for Sam was openly displayed in his expressive, shiny green eyes. 

“Because I love you, Sammy and you’re mine, just as I’m yours,” Dean said, smiling the brilliant smile that brought out the beauty of his eyes even more. And Sam’s breath caught. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening!

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Was Dean playing games with his emotions? Because if he was, Sam was leaving because he cannot have his feelings toyed around with. 

Dean’s laugh had him blushing red as he realized he had actually worded his thoughts. “Oh, you’re so adorable, little brother. I am serious though. I love you, Sammy. I never thought you would return my feelings but seeing you here in my bed, sleeping and clutching my pillow to your chest, answered my questions.” Sam was so overwhelmed. His heart was beating fast as he swallowed a lump in his throat. It was still too difficult to voice his feelings. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly leaned in and kissed his brother tentatively and hesitantly. 

Sam need not have worried though because as the initial shock wore off, Dean started kissing him back enthusiastically. They made out like horny teenagers as they lay in bed and Sam was already hard. If things were to take a turn as Sam suspected they would, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold off for long. He was sure that the moment Dean got his hands on Sam’s member, he was gonna blow his load like an adolescent. But he didn’t care, he was being kissed like he was within an inch of his life.

“God Sammy, you’re so hot. I wanna taste every inch of you. Would you let me, Sammy?”

Dean calling him Sammy was such a turn on, “Uhh.. mm...Dean, you’re already … ahh shit, yes!” Dean had already relieved Sam’s aching member from the prison of his jeans and boxers. Sam held his breath as Dean slowly, oh so slowly, started stroking him.

“That’s it, baby boy. Relax and enjoy. I wanna make it good for you.” Dean whispered hotly as he started jerking off Sam fast as if he could sense the urgency in Sam’s moans.

Sam’s rock hard cock had already started leaking precum and he could feel his balls tighten up, “Dee...I’m gonna...harder ...yeah....I’ gonna. Wait. Wait.” Dean immediately stopped and Sam could almost sense the panic in Dean’s eyes. 

“What happened Sammy? Was it too much? Did I hurt you, little brother?”

God, his brother was so sweet and adorable. Sam cupped Dean’s cheek with one of his palms and kissed him sweetly. “No Dean, you didn’t hurt me. In fact, I was hoping...umm...that...maybe you could...Dean, I want to cum only when you get inside of me. I wanna feel you and I wanna come when you’re deep inside me. Is...Is that okay?” Sam closed his eyes and hoped to God that Dean wouldn’t make fun of his sappy request. After all, Dean never was the one to share chick flick moments. 

Sam was surprised when Dean kissed him breathless and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, “Oh baby, I want that too. But I’m gonna make you come as many times as I can. So, first, you’re gonna come just by me stroking you and then I’m gonna eat you out for hours and make you come from my tongue alone. And finally, baby boy, I’m gonna make you cum once I’m inside you. You’ll cum on my cock alone. C’mon baby brother...come for me.” Dean kept stroking Sam as he whispered all the dirty things he wished to do to Sam in his ear. 

With every promise, Dean whispered it brought Sam closer and closer to the edge. With a loud moan, he shot his load violently as shivers ran down his spine. His breathing became erratic promptly causing him to blackout.

When he came to, Dean was dressed and sitting on the couch, reading Busty Asian Beauties. Sam couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. “Really, Dean? Are you really reading that after what happened between us? I mean you have me right here naked and willing.” 

“Yeah well, not willing, but desperate.” Sam was taken aback with Dean’s cold voice. He was shocked, not liking it one bit.

“What do you mean, Dean?” Sam asked hesitantly as he felt his stomach drop. He didn’t like the way Dean was sitting, his body language closed off, never looking at Sam and most importantly, Dean was sitting on the couch completely clothed, whereas Sam was naked down his waistline. Sam couldn’t believe this was the same Dean that made Sam feel loved and sated. “What’s wrong, Dean? Talk to me. Please” 

“You’re quite the slut aren’t you?” Dean sounded angry.

“Excuse me?”

“You just wanted to have some fun, didn’t you? You sick fuck, how could you even think that I loved you or would ever love you like that?"

“What the hell are you talking about? You were the one who....” Sam was pissed with Dean. Didn’t he know he was as much involved as him? Sam was cut off from speaking further though.

“Oh no, you sick bastard. It was all you. I was out in the bar and when I came back here you were spread out on the bed, jerking yourself off. I thought it was because of a long dry spell, but the moment I heard my name...”, Dean shook his head and started pacing around. Sam was too shocked to say anything. Was it possible that it was in his head? But it felt so real. Why would Dean lie though? Dean never lied, at least not to Sam. And this couldn’t be a prank because the look on his brother’s face was so cold and angry that it made Sam want to throw up.

“You nasty son of a bitch, we’re brothers! How can you... I can’t even look at you, Sam! I’m pissed off with you! We were doing fine but you had to ruin it with your sick mind, didn’t you?! I can’t even stand to be in the same room, Sam. God...this...I can’t...I’m leaving. And I never ever want to see your face ever again! Do you understand me? I swear to God if I do I’ll kill you.” 

Dean was about to storm off when Sam ran over to him not caring if he was still half-naked and dropped to his knees, ready to beg his brother not to leave him as he clutched Dean’s legs in his hands.

“No, no, please I’m sorry. ‘m sorry, Dean. I may be sick in the head, but I love you. I can’t live without you. Please. Dean, don’t leave. I’ll keep to myself I won’t bother you. I’ll do as you say. Anything, Dean, I’ll do anything for you. Please, just please don’t leave!”

“Don’t you touch me. You’re a disgusting piece of shit. Don’t ever come near me ever again!” Dean kicked Sam and stormed out.

Sam was breathing hard, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He felt numb and sick at the same time.

“Dean...come back to me please. DEAN...DEAN!”

Sam woke up, sweating hard, breathing loudly and trying to understand what just happened. His secret was out and Dean hated him. Oh Lord, what had he done? Tears of loss and heartbreak wrecked Sam as he brought his legs up and folded his hands as he rocked back and forth. The fact that Dean practically hated him was enough for the harsh sobs to break free. As he folded into himself, he felt something wet in his boxers but chose to ignore it. He was openly crying but he didn’t give a shit. He was lonely now, forever. Because the one he loved and the one he shared his life with hated him and had left his sick ass for good.

Dean had observed Sam in the bar as he left without informing Dean. His shoulders hunched and his face full of sadness. The kind that happens when they are stacked against the odds and unable to get out. It’s acceptance. Dean hates that look. Dean knew something was troubling Sam and instead of asking his brother head-on and getting into a fight, Dean had decided to lay low and give Sam some time. Dean was sure, whatever it was , Sam would let him know when he thought it was the right time, but Dean knew his brother better than anyone. Sam was a stubborn bastard and it would get Dean punched in face instead of Sam telling him whatever was the problem. So, he had stayed back and played billiards so he could wing up some money and then go back. 

When he got back, he was faced with his brother twisting and turning in bed – Dean's bed - shouting his name, begging not to leave him and telling him that he loved him. All the while as tears ran down those hazel eyes which were closed and he started thrashing. Dean quickly jumped into ‘Protect Sammy’ mode and tried his best to calm his brother down. He told him that he loved him too - so very much but Sam should never know that. He tried reaching out to Sam telling him that he’d never leave him and would always be there for him. 

Dean was afraid it was one of those hallucinations or side effects coming back of the witch’s spell that was cast on them during the last hunt, but the way Sam’s desperate pleas reached his ears he immediately dropped off that thought. No, this was something very deep and personal that was troubling his brother. 

Dean decided to get some water for Sam. As he opened the fridge, he realized that they had dumped their water bottles in the Impala, not exactly knowing for how long they’d be on the road. So, he ran up to his car and grabbed the water bottles and by the time he was back inside, Sam was sitting and crying and looking miserable.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked softly as he slowly approached his brother, not trying to startle him. Sam was a mess and he didn’t know why Dean was back asking him the same questions just minutes after he ripped his heart out and stomped on it. “Go away!” he yelled, “You’ve already broken my heart enough. Wasn’t it enough for you that you came back just to satisfy your ego and do it twice?”

Dean couldn’t for the love of everything that’s holy understand what exactly was going on. “Sammy, what are you talking about? I don’t understand?” 

“Don’t you dare do that. I know I’m sick and disgusting but I love you. I can’t live without you. You told me that you find me disgusting. That’s okay. I will survive that. But for you to do it again? I can’t survive that. I can’t survive your rejection twice. Please leave. I’m begging you. It hurts to see you standing near me and know that you’ll never be mine to love. It pains me more to know that you hate me.” Sam was sobbing ad speaking all at once. “What do you want? Did you forget something? Please take what you need and get away from me. Get out!” 

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. Did Sam just say he loved him? And that Dean found him disgusting? When the hell did that happen? He stood there dumbly staring at the small shaking form, adorned with shaggy brown hair that Dean loved so much. More than his life. Then it clicked. Sam was having a nightmare and for whatever reason, he couldn’t separate it from reality. It must have been a very vivid one. Dean’s heart ached for his little brother.

“Oh, Sammy” Dean sighed as he approached his baby brother. He forced Sam to look into his eyes as he pushed his face up with both his hands cradling the beautiful young man. “Sammy, listen to me. You got it all wrong. It was a dream, baby boy. When I came back from the bar, I saw you trashing and twisting, calling for me to not leave you. Sammy, I’m never leaving you. You’re stuck with me for life, you understand?”

“But you don’t love me and you said....” Sam wailed. It was so pathetic that Dean didn’t let him speak further because he couldn’t watch Sam go through the pain again.

“Sam, listen to me. I love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for so long. I never told you because I was afraid that you’d never return my feelings back. I was afraid you’d hate me. So, I never told you, baby boy. I love you and I could never find you disgusting. You’re beautiful inside out, baby brother. And You’re mine. Just as I’m yours.” Dean could tell that Sam was still confused so he decided to make some things clear. He kissed Sam, deep and passionately, pouring his love and his joy in that kiss. 

They kept exchanging soft salty kisses as they both couldn’t stop their tears from falling. Once they broke apart Sam asked his brother in a very soft and low voice, “You promise you love me and you’ll never leave me?”

“I promise, baby, let me show you just how much” Dean pushed his brother back in bed and proceeded to kiss him slowly as he undressed Sam. 

Sam was still afraid that his mind was playing tricks with him. But the soft touches, and Dean’s very talented hands, were making him feel so much pleasure.

Once Dean nibbled on Sam’s sensitive nipples, he started taking off his brother’s pants and his boxers. He was about to reach the boxers when he found them wet. He was thrilled to know that Sam had lost control only because of his touches. Oh, how he wanted to explore Sam’s patience. He kissed his brother one more time. “Hmm...you already came Sammy, so hot. You’re so hot, baby”

Listening to Dean finally cleared the haze of the nightmare from Sam’s brain. That’s when he realized that it was his dream and that he was wet because, in his vivid dream, Dean had actually jerked him off pretty good. He blushed unable to decide as to how to tell Dean that it wasn’t his current ministrations but the idea of him giving Sam a handjob that led Sam to lose control. 

“Umm...Dean...It...the dream...” Sam was blushing so adorably and shying away from meeting his eyes, that Dean understood.

“Oh, Sammy boy, did 'dream me' do that you huh? Uh...That’s so hot. Now let’s see what the real me does to you.” And no sooner did Dean utter those words, he felt his brother blush deeper and getting hard in his hand. It was such a huge turn on, Dean didn’t think he could hold himself off for long. 

He surged up to kiss his Sammy, so happy to know that he could finally do this. He knew there were things they needed to talk about. Especially about the nightmares Sam had. Desires and insecurities. But for now, he had a very hard Sam who was moaning so pretty under him to tend to. His brother was warm and so demanding, that Dean could forget everything else for now and give his brother the pleasure he never had experienced in his entire life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave comments and kudos, they are a big motivators.


End file.
